Sirens
by fadedyouths
Summary: Piper, Annabeth, Thalia, and Hazel are known as the worldwide famous members of the band, Sirens. But who were they before that? Unpopular, disliked high school kids. So when they're forced to return to the high school of their memories, it's bound for disaster. Especially when you throw a couple of mean girls, and first loves into the mix. Band AU.
1. one

**disclaimer: so yeah, i don't own pjo sadly**

Annabeth

18 months, two weeks, and 6 days. That's how long it's been since I decided to leave the hell hole I called high school, and join into a band with my friends.

It's how long Piper, Thalia, Hazel and I have been on our own, leaving our past behind, our own little girl gang.

We're the true family that we've never had, the ones who see the good and the ugly.

The band met more success than we thought it would. 'Sirens' graced magazine covers world wide, and just like that, we shot to stardom. The money, the fans, the interviews all just rolled in.

We almost forgot what life was like before.

Almost.

18 months, two weeks, and 6 days. That's how long we thought it was finally over. The bullies, the fear, the rejection. We would never go back, ever. We were free.

18 months, two weeks, and 6 days. That's how long we've been trying to move on. Move on from the boys, move on from the pain, and look towards the bright future of singing for the rest of our lives, together.

Moving on was a lot harder than we thought.

It's hard when you can see their faces everywhere you go.

It's hard when you have boys flirting with you left and right, but all you can think about is why couldn't they be here.

It's hard to move on when you're still in love, but you know they don't feel the same.

You've known.

You've always known.

18 months, two weeks, and 6 days. That's how long it's been since I've seen Percy Jackson.

My best friend, who I once considered as close if not closer than Piper, Thalia, and Hazel combined.

We'd been through hell together, and knew each other better than we knew ourselves.

Betrayal from him was the worst of all. The wounds are still there, underneath the bandages of fame and carefree smiles, but they are still there, buried deep within my heart.

How do you forget someone you wanted to spend forever with?

I can still remember it like yesterday, we all do.

 _Sophomore year, 18 months, two weeks, and 6 days ago, the beginning of it all…_

 _Half Blood High, the setting of the haunting of our memories._

 _We weren't always famous, well-liked, and the envy of everyone's eyes._

 _No, more like the scum on the bottom of your shoe. No one realized we were there until they looked, more often than not, with disgust lingering in their eyes._

 _At Half Blood High, cruelty is a sport, and no one plays it better than The Bees. That was our little nickname for them back then. A small taste of rebellion in the face of the vicious monarchy that ruled us all. In one way or another, they all had us wrapped around their fingers._

 _Reyna Ramirez-Arellano. Although she'd never admit it, we'd been grade school friends. Something about her natural leadership and my natural brains had made us a formidable pair. Of course it was fitting now that her natural leadership was now perfectly disposed ruling as a Bee._

 _Khione White. With looks that rivaled a Greek Goddess it wasn't hard to imagine her as a Bee. Her raven locks, milk white skin, and exotic eyes made her look like an evil Snow White. She delighted in any chance to prove her superiority over us. It didn't hurt that her dad was also a rich asshole. Made some fortune way up in the Arctic Waters._

 _Rachel Dare. She was, well, a curveball. At first glance, you wouldn't think that someone like her would possess a cruel bone in her body. All tangled messes of red curls, dabs of paint competing with the freckles on her cheeks, and the greenest eyes you could dream of. Not Percy green, but green nonetheless. She looked like a nymph of nature. A paint splattered nymph of nature. When she wasn't painting, her tongue could slap some pretty cutting remarks of its own._

 _And then, there's Drew Tanaka. Queen of Queens, a goddess among mortals. Not to mention Piper's half sister. That was one of the unspoken things between them. I suppose that's partly why she hates us so much. Hates that Aphrodite left her for Piper and Tristan. She doesn't realize that Aphrodite and Tristan are probably a match made in Olympus. Drew obviously inherited Piper's mother's, Aphrodite's, looks. The girl, as much as I hated her, was drop dead gorgeous. Thought, I would much rather she drop dead. She rules high school like it's her court, and we're all loyal subjects. Most of us are. As she might be considered fairest of them all, she's also cruelest of them all. A serpent's tongue lies underneath the flowers of her beauty, a witches mind beneath soft tresses._

 _Those 18 months, two weeks, and 6 days ago, the Bees would finally find the last straw we had to give, and pull it, painfully._

 _The sound of heels striking table resounds throughout the cafeteria as Drew Tanaka nimbly scales up, until she's on a table, high above us mere mortals._

 _"I think there's a particular announcement to make. One especially made for our very own Dumpster girls" At this, I remember the sinking feeling of inevitable dread, my stomach dropping all the way to the floor at the look in Drew's eyes. In the look of all of their eyes._

 _The cafeteria grinds to a standstill._

 _"There's been a new advancement. It seems that these girls have crushes," Khione mutters snidely._

 _The oxygen in the room has been squeezed out, leaving me gasping for breath. The logical side of me screams this is impossible, as the cafeteria is neither vacuum sealed or on the planet Mars._

 _I force myself to stay calm, strong, never let your opponent have the upper hand as mother would say. I glance around Thalia, Piper, and Hazel, reaching for their hands. We could get through this, like we always did right?_

 _My eyes circulate the room, sending silent pleas of mercy to the mirthless sets of eyes, when I spot them._

 _Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Luke Castellan and Frank Zhang._

 _Standing next to the Bees._

 _Good gods._

 _My ears pick up the voices of dooms before I register them, "For Annabeth Chase, one Percy Jackson? The poor girl, thinking she stands a chance," Rachel sneers in my direction. For a brief moment, Percy meets my eyes, with, confusion? Disgust? Definitely not love, I realize, blurry eyed. As my heart falls, dashed to pieces, I feel my pride, the pride that had always been my fatal flaw, give way as well. Did their cruelty know no bounds._

 _"What do we have here? Thalia Grace and Luke Castellan?" Khione croons, earning a couple of snickers from the more sick-minded of the school population._

 _"Sweet, little Hazel Levesque, in love with Frank Zhang," Reyna gloats._

 _"And Piper, Piper, Piper, dearest, you thought you had a chance with Jason?" Drew's shrill taunts are the final nail in our coffin._

 _The tittering in the cafeteria has become almost unbearable. Each boy, refuses to meet our eyes. The boys we'd called friends since junior high, abandoning us to the cruelest of games. The game of love._

 _"Sorry girls, but this announcement is to make it official. These boys will always be ours," Drew finishes off, embracing Jason. Reyna and Frank pair off, Khione snakes a hand around Luke._

 _And then there's Percy._

 _Willingly leaning into Rachel Dare._

 _There, rising from the ashes of my heart, comes a calm, cool, anger._

 _Anger, that rolls over me, allowing me nerves to burn in an icy sensation. Burn, because these stupid girls hold this much power to ruin our lives. Burn, because they're hurting my friends, and I can do nothing. Burn, because this entire miserable Half Blood High does nothing in the face of over glorified bullies. Burn, because the boys we were devoted to with all our hearts, would betray us just like that. Burn, because it was obvious now that Percy had meant more to me, than I had to him._

 _I let that anger, renew my fuel, set aflame the passion for the things that really mattered now._

 _Piper._

 _Thalia._

 _Hazel._

 _I would never let these stupid 'Bees' hurt them again._

 _I let the sensation roll over me in waves one last time, before I rolled it up, savoring it for another day, until those waves were just a tiny ball. And then I stored that tiny ball of anger, deep in my heart, ready to come out again if I needed to protect those I love._

 _I stood up from our table, the metal legs of the chair scratching the cafeteria floor. A last swan song, one last act of defiance. My friends stood up in suit._

 _No longer, would we take this._

 _No more._

 _And then we walked out of there, proud of who we were, leaving the cafeteria doors swinging._

 _Walked out of our old lives._

 _For what should have been forever._

 **a/n: wow ok so it's been awhile. awhile is kind of an understatement for a year, so i'm really sorry. for a while i kind of lost inspiration for this story, but then i came back and i was like, wow my old writing was kind of atrocious, so here i am, rewriting! yes, i deleted previous chapters, but they make way for new BETTER ones :))) so yeah, i hope you like it? maybe leave a review or favorite, it means a lot**


	2. two

**disclaimer: still don't own pjo** ** _yet_**

 _Piper_

The music dream had always been something stirring in our minds. It made sense for us. It was an escape, a way to let our feeling loose.

To us, music was order and chaos all at once. Order, for minds like Annabeth's, with rhythmic beats and measures. Chaos, letting the emotions bleed into song, with pure, raw passion. For romantics like me.

So when my dad offered to audition us into a record label, we realized, the music escape, could finally be permanent.

We would never have to go back to the hell hole of Half Blood High.

It stunned us into oblivion. When we walked out of that cafeteria, we had thought in the back of our minds, that we eventually would have to go back.

Luckily, the Fates were on our side, because on that day, we were offered a new life.

I still smile thinking about it.

It was a nice change, the pure adoration of teens everywhere, the clothes, the travel, 100% song writing. The glitz and glamour of celebrity life was a nice vacation. A nice permanent vacation.

But my favorite thing, my favorite thing was right before concerts. The little sliver of waiting time, in between the show, and the prep backstage. That little sliver of time held bits of nervous anticipation, to emotional insecurities, to hearing the fans in the crowd cheer your name. It also held that small bit of time, where everyone left us alone, as they were preparing for other things, so we could just be us again. Just Thals, Hazel, Beth and I, four teenage girls again.

Then, the curtain would rise, and we would become Sirens. The hottest new band that oozes charisma and charm, seduction and elegance. One, united front.

I threw a smile out into the crowd, waving, "Hello New York City!" My voice vibrated through the hall, giving me a sense of authority, control.

"Thank you all so much for coming tonight!" Annabeth chimes in.

"We love you guys!" Hazel adds. The cheers of the crowd roars in our ears, lifting us higher and higher.

The opening chords of Better than Revenge start to play, as I tune out the crowd and start to sing.

The song is dear to us, it came out easily, right when we were just starting out.

The lines are personal, because they remind us of that fateful day when it all began.

 _'She took him faster than you could say sabotage'_ Since when did Jason even know Drew? I'd never seen them interact at Half Blood, he had never mentioned her. Then again, towards the end, he started to distance himself from me. Thinking about it hurt.

 _'She had to know that pain was beating on me like a drum, She underestimated just who she was stealing from'_ If I got a chance, if any of us got a do over, maybe then I would have fought for Jason. Or maybe not for him. Not if he would just betray me again. No, if anything, I would have fought for the girls. I would have toppled Drew, not for a guy, but for my family. For Annabeth, Hazel, and Thalia.

Still, we all longed just a little bit, to go back, and knock them off their pedestals. To take another stand. For us.

We moved straight along to 'You Belong with Me' one last ballad to reminisce the feelings we'd had for the boys. One last requiem.

 _'If you can see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see, you belong with me'_ It's true, we had been there for them all along. We knew them better than Drew or Rachel or Reyna or Khione ever would. But they never saw that.

 _'And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town'_ Jason's smile was blinding. It brought ease and comfort, it soothed me when I was down. On those rare moments I allowed myself to remember, I missed that smile.

If only, here I am half way across the country, on a world tour. Jason is there on the West Coast, miles away from me. And I still don't know if I can ever face him again.

As we drifted from one song to another, singing about revenge and love, the emotions and memories cascaded around me with each lyric.

 _'Somewhere in my heart, no matter what you do or say, I'll always love you'_ I didn't know how to get over Jason. I didn't know if I wanted to. He was always there, letting him go felt like giving up.

 _'We keep this love in a photograph'_ That's all it is, a distant memory, all that's left of Jason is my thoughts, the only thing left to gaze on.

 _'Wishing you were 'round with me, but you're in a different town than me'_ The boys were in a completely different town than us. Not just physically, but emotionally. We didn't know if we really knew them anymore. If they were still the same guys we had loved. Would Jason still remember those late nights?

 _'I'll never be that girl again'_ I'll never be that girl that would allow someone like Drew to step on me. I'll never be that girl who silenced her feelings and kept her head down. I'll never be that girl who would always wait around for a guy. I'll never be Jason's girl.

And just like that, the memory reel ended.

The crowd roared at the end of our final song, as Thalia yelled out final remarks, "Thank you New York City!"

The curtain fell, and just like that, we weren't Sirens anymore, just a couple of girls hung up on their first loves.

 **a/n: WHOA IS THAT A NEW CHAPTER, yup i actually wrote something (wowowow) anyways so what do you guys think? should the girls forget about the boys? what about 'the bees'? leave a review i love to read them :)) also that follow/favorite button means something (hehe)**


	3. three

_Thalia_

When the words first leave Tristan's mouth I almost laugh, before I take a look at his face. He can't be serious, Half Blood High? No way. He, of all people would know our hatred, no that's an understatement. What's that word Annie used? _Loathing._

He's the one who helped us to become the stars we are today. He kick-started our social image, being a celebrity himself, as well as Pipes dad.

But to tell us to go back there? It would be like jumping back in time, erasing all our progress that we've made. We can't just take a break from being an international presence. _But you could see Luke._

I don't ever want to see him again.

He's a traitor. He went for that fox of a girl, Khione, without a second thought about what we had. Suddenly, I didn't matter anymore.

If I had to say, the worst thing you could ever do would be to betray someone's trust. Someone you were supposed to be loyal too. He did that without a second thought, so it's clear that he never deserved our friendship at all. Whatever feelings I may or may not have had for him have been squashed. There is no reason for me to go back.

"Dad! No, not happening, do you literally not remember why we left?" Piper's voice has gone part hysterical as she tears her hands through her caramel hair.

"Yeah Tristan, I'm pretty sure we specified that we despise Half Blood High. Why would you even think of sending us back there?" Annie scrutinizes him with that look of hers, making him shift slightly. Ha, go Annie.

"Please don't make us go!" Hazel, the cutest out of all of us, fixes him with another look of her big eyes, the one that always works. Glad to see we're a unified front on this.

"Tristan, I love you, but kindly take your ideas of Half Blood High and stuff them into Tartarus," I say drily. Tristan's our PR manager, on top of being a movie director. I hope he clearly sees how _against_ this we are.

"Ouch," Hazel mouths, miming a pained expression. I roll my eyes at our youngest member, preferring to zone out.

"Tristan, think about it, the record company will freak if we fall behind on songs. High school is way too time consuming and pointless," Annabeth is in full patronization mode. A _wonderful_ quality she gets from her business tycoon mom, Athena Chase. Typically, it annoys the hell out of all of us, however this time, I thank the gods for it. Business Annabeth always gets things done. She seems civil, but in her head, she's attacking you from every side. Logically, Emotionally, Mentally, you name it and she's got it covered with a few sharply cut words from her tongue.

"I think you've got high school covered Annabeth. This is more about the socializing that normal teenagers like yourselves need, so later on in life you guys won't become train wrecks. I've already discussed it with the label. Sorry girls, your on a one way ticket to Half Blood," he shrugs nonchalantly, like he didn't just make our worst nightmares come true. The kind of shrug that is used to say the item you wanted is actually five dollars more expensive, not that your _grandma just died_. Tristan can be a Class A jerk sometimes, even if he did want the best for us.

"But, but-" Annie sputters, floundering for the first time in her existence.  
"No buts Annabeth, this is final." His voice is the nail in our group coffin, and we've just been dropped six feet under.

Tristan leaves silently, closing the door behind him, probably fearing the wrath of four teenage girls, who are like his own daughters.

"This is not happening!" I yell at a wall. I promised myself I would keep them safe, and ensure that we would never go back there. And what are we doing? Going back there. Behind me, Hazel starts shedding silent tears, while Piper holds her, stroking her curls.

Annabeth paces the room, a nervous tick of hers, trying to think of some scheme to get us out of this terrible fate.

"How could they do this? They know what it was like, social interaction my ass, no one will 'socialize' with us at Half Blood," It's a rare instance where Piper's fury has been awakened, and believe me it's not pretty. Sometimes, her tongue can be a much harsher weapon than Annabeth's wit. Tears of frustration build up in my eyes, and I'm debating screaming my lungs out or breaking down.

"It's okay, we can get through this," Annabeth chants, "We did it before, we can do it again, we're stronger now," Piper, Hazel, and Annie grip hands, and advance towards me.

I back away slowly, "I'm not doing group hug," I warn.

"Thalia this is serious," Piper emphasizes, looking towards Hazel, who sniffs in response.

 _Gods the things I do for these girls._

They envelop me in group hug, and we stay like that for a while, muffled in each others clothing.

"We're not just friends, we're sisters," I say after a while. There's no one else I would want in my family. Annabeth, Hazel, Piper, they're my girl equivalents of Jason. My heart pangs with guilt at the thought of my younger brother by two months. In joining this new family, I left him behind, alone at our biological, dysfunctional one.

Hazel's whole face lights up with a grin, "A proper family," she exclaims.

"Forever," Annabeth says finally. _Forever sisters_. I kind of like that.

Pipes smirks, the expression climbing it's way up through her gorgeous features, "We're Sirens. We may sound beautiful, we may look beautiful. But if you mess with us, you're bound to get shipwrecked. Half Blood High won't know what hit them."

Half Blood High would regret the day we ever set foot in it's buildings.

 **a/n: yayyyy new chapter. please review, and favorite, thank you loves! anyways, any ideas for the siren revenge?**


End file.
